


L'albero Di Natale

by Hummythewood



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Niall, Child Harry, Child Louis, Christmas Tree, Fluff, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummythewood/pseuds/Hummythewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn e Liam sono genitori di tre fratellini adottati: Louis, Harry e Niall.<br/>eccoli alle prese con l'albero di Natale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'albero Di Natale

L'ALBERO DI NATALE

Liam era sceso in cucina con in braccio un Niall appena svegliato che sbatteva i suoi bellissimi occhioni blu per il sonno.  
Un rumore di passi lo fa voltare e si accorge che non sono gli unici svegli, infatti Louis ed Harry stanno  
scendendo le scale mano nella mano, per raggiungere la cucina a far colazione.  
Louis ha sei anni ed è il più grande fra i tre fratellini adottati, i capelli castani e  
gli occhi azzurro-verdi sono le sue caratteristiche; Harry di due anni meno è completamente  
diverso da lui: occhi verde smeraldo e dei ricci scuri indomabili. Il minore dei tre è Niall, occhi blu oceano,  
capelli biondi e un sorriso sempre sul volto, con i suoi tre anni.  
I bambini e Liam si sono appena messi a tavola, (Niall sul seggiolone) per iniziare a mangiare,  
quando un bussare l’interrompe, papà Liam va ad aprire con al seguito i bimbi e si trovano davanti un maestoso albero di Natale.  
I bimbi lo guardano e poi arretrano spaventati quando inizia a muoversi, ma Papà ride e li conforta dicendo  
di non preoccuparsi, infatti da dietro l’albero spunta Daddy Zayn che ride dopo aver visto le espressioni  
dei figli cambiare: dalla paura alla gioia. I bambini corrono ad abbracciare il loro papà appena tornato  
da un ultimo giro di compere.  
Zayn e Liam rifanno accomodare i figli a tavola e finalmente possono mangiare e chiacchierare tutt’insieme.  
Appena finita, Zayn tocca Niall sul pannolino e si accorge che è tutto bagnato,  
così lo prende in braccio lo porta nella nursery e lo cambia velocemente, sapendo quanto fastidio gli dà essere mezzo nudo.  
Appena ritornati in sala, i papà posizionano l’albero e aprono gli scatoloni pieni di palle colorate e festoni dorati e rossi.  
I bambini decorano l’albero mentre i genitori li guardano e li aiutano con i rami più alti, Zayn si carica sulle spalle Harry  
per fargli guardare l’albero dall’alto.  
Liam invece come da tradizione alza in alto Niall e gli fa posizionare la punta, Lou sta già per protestare, ma è presto  
sollevato da Zayn, che aveva rimesso a terra Harry, per mettere la ghirlanda in alto sulla porta d ingresso.  
Harry ha già gli occhi colmi di lacrime per il mancato aiuto, quando papà Liam lo solleva per fargli mettere il vischio  
sulla porta.  
E mentre ce l’ha fra le braccia gli schiocca un dolce bacio sulla guancia, Harry scoppia a ridere e un grosso sorriso gli illumina il volto.  
I due papà e i tre fratellini guardano con un sorriso il loro bell'albero decorato con amore.


End file.
